Living in the Fast Lane
by fan village
Summary: A speedy chance meeting for Rick and Michonne. What does the future hold? - I only wanted write a simple one shot but this happened lol


He revved the engine up, glancing sideways at the sexy woman in the red wraith. _This is gonna be a piece of cake_. The crowd responded to his signal and began to cheer. Smirking, she ignored his antics and proceeded to rev her engine with similar power. She turned her body to see his reaction. _Okay, maybe not a piece of cake_. His eyes drifted to her sheer lace top, which highlighted her bra and the artwork of her body. She had a rose tattoo on her upper left arm and some words tattooed bellow it. He felt his eyes being pulled upward into the dark brown abyss of her eyes. _Fuck she's hot_. Failing to shake the thought away, the mysterious woman took note of his lusty gaze and smiled before licking her glossy lips torturously slow. _Fuck_. Frozen in his tracks, she turned back to face the empty road ahead innocently. He forced himself to look away, partly in shock and partly turned on.

"Okay ladies and gents! You know the rules!" said Rosita, a scantily clad Latina who did the announcements.

Her matching two piece shorts and crop top gained the attention of the male members of the crowd. Working the audience she walked in a circle, punctuating the jeering with each click of her heels. One cocky sandbag of man wolf whistled much to her liking. She turned her body in the direction of the redhead and winked before clearing her throat.

"So what are the rules!" she shouted.

"There's none!" yelled the spectators in unison. She focused back on her two drivers. She looked from the woman to the man and smiled to herself. _They'd make a hot couple._ The nightlights of Houston illuminated their path.

"First one to make it to the finish line"

"gets the prize!" finished the crowd.

$1500 dollars up for grabs, both the regular competitor and his rival gripped their steering wheels waiting for the countdown.

"3! 2! 1! GO!"

/

The woman pushed hard on the pedals and took off slightly ahead of her handsome rival. He kicked himself for letting her take the lead, but relaxed. _I've done this a thousand times._ Approaching the first turn on the route, he changed gears and disappeared behind her, through a side alley. She kept her eyes ahead and her grip strong. _Where did he go?_ Refusing to let her concentration and her lead go, she pushed even harder and turned left, controlling the car skidding.

He cruised through the narrow alley at dangerous speed with effortless control. The wind whipped through his dark tresses and comforted him. He navigated through several side streets and grinned pulling out into the main junction, noticing she was far behind as he took the lead. Feeling cocky, he sounded his horn to gain her attention.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard and saw him pull out of nowhere ahead of her. _Son of a bitch_. She smirked and got more into it. _You think I don't know these streets?_ They were almost 2/3 into the race and had around 5 more minutes till they'd reach the finish line. A couple more bends and smart decisions later, she was neck and neck with him and pushed her horn, winking at him.

He glanced sideways before whipping back to the road. _She's something else._ Taking a risk, he put everything he had into his feet and swerved out in front of her causing her to instinctively slow down. She felt anger mixed with passion course through her as she swerved to his right. The finish line was a right turn and a few hundred yard away. _I can do this_. Approaching the turn, she braked carefully and went all out accelerating near 100mph.

He was almost there, he felt a change in the air and could hear her coming up. He closed his eyes for what felt like an eternity and felt surprise. He opened them instantly. _Did I just get nervous? Me?_ He shifted the weight of his hands round the steering wheel as they began to clam.

She was now once again neck and neck with him, only a hundred meters ahead. _I need this_. She willed herself to go faster but it seemed like her rival was doing the same.

They both came up to the finish line, wide eyed sitting straight. The sound of them both crossing the finish line cut through the screaming of the crowds, and woke them both from their temporary disillusion.

The cars came to a harsh standstill, and they both peered round wondering who won.

Rosita's partner in crime Sasha ran out in the middle of the street. The slender black woman bursting with excitement spun round in a circle taking in energy of the surroundings.

She faced the competitors, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it folks! A perfect draw!"

 _Draw._

The people screamed, a mixture of boos and joy. At the same time, both drivers faced each other trying to gauge the others reaction. She didn't spend long enough looking at him before, his piercing blue eyes were making a mark on her. _Okay he's got nice eyes, focus on the money._ She shifted uncomfortably in her seat taking in his appearance. Rugged, rough round the edges, his sharp jawline was lined with stubble and his toned physique was clear from his tight brown shirt.

Both of them turned back to face Sasha, questions running through their minds about the fate of the prize money. Suddenly, sirens were heard and the crowd skittered off in all directions.

"Shit!" muttered Sasha. Both the man and woman jumped slightly in their cars.

"Follow me!" she said before a black BMW pulled up in front of her. She hopped in, and took off her heels switching them to a pair of trainers.

"I can always count on you Jesus" she breathed, sending him a dazzling smile. The long haired man laughed and put his skills to use getting them away from the scene. Half an hour they later parked outside a bar. A young man with a baseball cap from the 2nd floor whistled. The sounds of the 2 cars in the distance also stopping alerted him. Jesus hopped out the car with flair before whispering harshly.

"Glenn! It's alright they're with us."

Shuffling was heard in the building. The man at the window disappeared to stop the chaos. He reappeared out of breath.

"Thanks dumbass. Could've given us warning!" he let out frustrated.

Jesus waved him off before turning to face the approaching racers. Sasha got out in time to greet them. She looked back and forth between the two taking in their body language. She had her arms crossed over her chest and his right foot was tapping. Both of them stood close but had this awkwardness about them. _They need to fuck_.

"Guy's about the money." Sasha began. Jesus nudged her, she realised they were still standing outside.

"Let's go in first."

The man and woman shifted nervously before following their guests in.

Entering the establishment, the smell of strong spirits wafted in the air and the sound of quiet electro music pounded the open area.

"We're not here to party are we" muttered the woman.

The man scoffed. _She's feisty. Just the way I like em._

"Not now, but the night's still young" he replied, his thick Southern drawl causing her to tense a bit.

Jesus and Sasha felt the air getting tighter and picked up the pace. They reached the basement where a stout man wearing a leather jacket sat on a wooden chair. His hair was slicked back and he took in the newcomers. He leaned back against the chair.

"And who are _you_?" he asked, wagging his tongue at the woman. She rolled her eyes. Sasha and Jesus grimaced in embarrassment. The man in the tight brown shirt felt a tinge of anger bubbling in his blood.

"Knock it off Negan. We have a draw" said Sasha. Negan's eyebrows went up. He looked back at his guests with wonder in his eyes.

"My oh my, all my years I ain't never seen a draw!" he clapped, "well I guess we're gonna have to split the prize!"

"$750 each" added Jesus. Negan stood up and went to the other side of the basement. Opening a safe, he came back with rubber bands of cash. His guests instantly softened at the sight. He chuckled to himself _money, ain't nothing like it_. The man and woman got their shares and were being led out the basement by Sasha and Jesus when they heard Negan.

"Y'all don't look too happy about winning $750" both the man and woman turned back to face him on the steps.

"Why don't y'all celebrate here at Toxic Heaven? It looks shabby from the outside but we're pretty alright if you ask me."

The strangers turned to each other, not knowing how to answer the over friendly boss. The man took the initiative and answered for both of them.

"If you say so, I don't mind a drink or 3"

The woman laughed a little too loud for her liking, she regained her composure.

"Drinks on the host" she said cheerfully before climbing up the stairs. She swayed her body and arms in an alluring manner knowing the hot stranger behind her was. He watched her ass move in her tight jeans before fixing his gaze on her smooth dark skin exposed by her crop top. Negan stared in amazement. Gulping, the man hurried up the staircase to the longue. Negan sat back down on his chair laughing to himself before sighing. _If he doesn't fuck the shit out of her tonight_.

At the bar, Glenn mixed drinks and served all four of them. He gave the first drink to the lady with a curt smile, the second to the man and shoved the others off to Sasha and Jesus.

"Hey dude, you still upset from earlier?" inquired Sasha. Glenn smiled brightly.

"No I'm not upset from earlier, I just don't like serving you guys free drinks when I know Negan will bust my balls if he catches me!" he explained in an angry tone making sure to keep his voice low. Jesus leaned over the counter to pat his soft hair.

"There there. How about I pay, as a sorry for scaring the shit out of you earlier." Glenn felt his skin growing hot with embarrassment as he forcibly removed Jesus' hand from his head, causing Sasha to cackle.

"We have a deal"

The strangers watched the exchange, noticing the friendly atmosphere while taking frequent sips of their respective drinks. The man decided to spark his own friendly conversation when the woman beat him too it.

"You a country boy?" He felt his body turn to face her.

"You a city girl?" She turned to face him before replying.

"I asked first." The man smiled before taking a large gulp.

"Yeah I am. Place called King's County" she perked up.

"Georgia huh?" she huffed "I'm from Atlanta."

The man tilted his head, intrigued and engaged, he couldn't help but look her up and down, her outfit looking even more tempting under the dazzling lights of the bar.

She bit her lips noticing he was checking her out. She didn't feel mad, after all she was doing the same ever since they stepped out of their cars, and she just hid it better. His eyes still shined but it was his chestnut curls that stood out to her. His stubble screamed for her to kiss it. She crossed her legs and leant closer to him. Feeling lucky, the man shuffled closer before lowering his voice.

"What's a pretty woman like you doing out here?" She blushed, feeling the need to take a sip of her drink. The sip turned into her downing the whole beverage. She faced him once again.

"Taking in the sights" she said seductively. He felt his loins stirring. "You don't wanna know my name?"

"Well I do declare my sincerest apologies" he said putting on a silly strong accent "madam may I ask, what's your name?" he exaggerated his words shaking his head with a stupid smile on his face. She laughed heartily, exposing all of her teeth. The sound of her laughter felt like infectious music to him. If he wasn't already falling for the mysterious woman beside him, her innocent laugh clinched it.

"I'm Rick" he said gesturing for a hand shake. She looked at his strong calloused hand before gripping it with hers.

"Name's Michonne. Nice to meet you. Rick."


End file.
